hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogan's Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes is a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - - Episode List '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Extras | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News World War II: 72 years ago today (February 19, 1943), the Battle of Kasserine Pass begins. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago yesterday (February 18, 1945), Operation Solstice ends as the Soviets stop the German offensive. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 47 years ago Tuesday (February 17, 1968), What Time Does the Balloon Go Up?, the twenty-fourth episode of the third season of Hogan's Heroes, first appears on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 48 years ago Tuesday (February 17, 1967), Everyone Has a Brother-in-Law, the twenty-third episode of the second season of Hogan's Heroes, first appears on CBS. --------------- World War II: 72 years ago Tuesday (February 17, 1943), the Battle of Sidi Bou Zid ends as a German victory. --------------- World War II: 72 years ago Monday (February 16, 1943), Soviet troops recaptures Kharkov. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago Monday (February 16, 1940), the Royal Navy destroyer [[Wikipedia:HMS Cossack (F03)|HMS Cossack]] intercepts the ''Altmark'' off Norwegian waters, freeing 299 British merchant sailors who had been captured during the ''Graf Spee'''s campaign against British merchant shipping in 1939. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 46 years ago Sunday (February 15, 1969), Up In Klink's Room, the twenty-first episode of the fourth season of Hogan's Heroes, first appears on CBS. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago Sunday (February 15, 1945), the bombing of Dresden ends with the city heavily damaged; the Germans begin Operation Solstice, their last armored offensive. --------------- World War II: 71 years ago Sunday (February 15, 1944), troops of the New Zealand Corps begins the Second Battle of Monte Cassino; Allies bombers damaged the Monte Cassino abbey; the Soviets begin their First Narva Offensive. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago Saturday (February 14, 1945), Mostar, Bosnia-Herzegovina is liberated by Yugoslav Partisans; American B-17s accidently bomb Prague; the bombing of Dresden becomes a firebombing. --------------- World War II: 72 years ago Saturday (February 14, 1943), Soviet troops liberate Rostov-on-Don; the Battle of Sidi Bou Zid begins during the Tunisia Campaign. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 45 years ago Friday (February 13, 1970), One Army at a Time, the twentieth episode of the fifth season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago Friday (February 13, 1945), the Siege of Budapest and the Budapest Offensive ends as Soviet victories; RAF Bomber Command begins the bombing of Dresden. --------------- World War II: 73 years ago Friday (February 13, 1942), the German Navy successfully complete Operation Cerberus, but the Scharnhorst and Gneisenau are both damaged by mines towards the end of the dash. --------------- Four articles have been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, The Prince from the Phone Company, The Flight of the Valkyrie and The Late Inspector General. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article Hold That Tiger Hold That Tiger is the second episode of the ''Hogan's Heroes'' TV show's first season. It was originally aired on September 24, 1965. Plot Details Colonel Klink boasts to Hogan and his men during an evening roll call that Germany is developing some new and powerful weapons, including the new Tiger tank, which he claims would help to shorten the war, thus leading to a German victory. After roll call is over, Hogan quickly asks Klink if the tanks of the aforementioned ''Panzer'' Division are west of the camp; Klink tells him no, before Hogan goes into his barracks. Klink's boast leads Hogan and his men to start coming up with an elaborate scheme so that they can get their hands on one of the new Tiger tanks, from which they would make blueprints that they would then send over to London. Eventually, Hogan comes up with a plan. The prisoners are soon working on an inside wall of Barracks 2, when Schultz appears. After he asks what is going on, Hogan tells Schultz that they are going to put in a picture window that would give the prisoners a sweeping view of the delousing station. A Waffen-SS officer, actually Newkirk in disguise, than appears, addressing Schultz. A panicking Schultz then calms down after seeing that it is Newkirk, but as he sees him leave with LeBeau to have the uniform worked on a bit more, Schultz becomes curious and asks Hogan why Newkirk is wearing the uniform. After being told the reason why by Hogan, a now very panicky Schultz leaves. Later Hogan enters Klink's office to protest to Klink about his men being interrogated by a Gestapo officer. Corporal Langenscheidt soon appears, after knocking on Klink's door several times, to inform Klink that a Gestapo officer wants to leave the camp, but he can't since there doesn't seem to be any record of him actually coming in. Klink tells the Senior Lance Corporal to let the Gestapo officer go, having no clue that it is actually Newkirk in disguise. Read more... * Recently featured: German Bridge is Falling Down , The Informer, Hans Schultz Category:Browse